


Roses

by 01Miss_Crys01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Am i writing this out of pettiness? Yes, I also have no idea how how tags work but we'll see how it goes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01Miss_Crys01/pseuds/01Miss_Crys01
Summary: (Name) didn't have any expectations for their death. Maybe they would reunite with their dead family members, or maybe they wouldn't. But they certainly didn't expect to have to accompany a goddess in finding her brother and the other gods and ask them why (Name) was tied to her all of the sudden. Or to travel with six other adventurers, least of all did they expect to be the only one out of those six to have common sense.But hey, could be worse.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Norway (Hetalia)/Romania (Hetalia), Estonia/Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Dying felt...oddly peaceful. The expressions of (Name)’s friends and family smiling with tears in their eyes. Their mother holding their hand and gently caressing it, their father standing on their left side, patting their head, it all felt peaceful. It reminded (Name) of when they would ask to play with the other kids and their parents would say No. (Name) had unfortunately died because of complications with their heart. A heart condition called heart arrhythmias. They had been diagnosed with it at the ripe old age of four. But now, 16 years later, it was taking their life.  
“I want roses,” (Name) breathed out. And then they died. Their father reached towards their eyes and closed them.

The funeral happened not long after. Their family and friends went through with their wish and roses decorated the funeral place. There were people dressed in black sitting on almost all of the benches. It was no surprise as (Name) was well-liked in the small town. But one person stood out a bit more. She was dressed in a black dress and despite it being a sunny day she held an umbrella. After everyone had exited the building the woman walked forward towards (Name)’s closed casket. The casket flung open as the women walked forward to it. She reached her hand out over (Name)’s closed eyes and began muttering phrases in Latin.  
“Aperi oculos tuos et susceptum perfice munus quod tibi concreditum est.” (Name) and the woman's body began glowing but quickly stopped. The woman smiled a satisfied smile before walking away. She would inform the others of this.


	2. 1

(Name) woke startled. The last thing they could remember was...dying? But if they died… (Name) looked around only to see darkness. They stood up and saw nothing but the empty abyss of… whatever this place was. Looking down at themself (Name) noticed they weren’t in the hospital garbs anymore, but a pair of pants and a t-shirt. The pants were a pair of jeans and a pale blue colour whilst their shirt was dark red. A pair of sneakers were also on their feet. (Name) looked around in panic.   
“oh no, oh no, oh no….” When they died they wanted to stay dead! Looking around the emptiness (Name) began nervously talking to themselves. “It's okay (Name), this is all a part of being dead. It’ll be okay,”

“No,” A voice said. (Name) froze. Their lips quivered and they looked around in the darkness and still saw no-one.   
“No?”  
“This is not a part of being dead,” The voice continued. The voice was raspy as if it hadn’t spoken in a long time. It also had an odd accent. (Name) waited for the voice to continue explaining, but it never did.  
“Sooo, like, can you explain?” (Name) asked breaking the awkward silence.  
“I can only say a few sentences in my god form, it would make it easier for everyone involved if you said my name,”  
“Well, what is your name?

“Natalya Arlovskaya” The voice spoke after four quiet seconds.   
“Natalya Arlovskaya?” (Name) asks skeptically. “That's what your parents named a god?” A gust of wind blew (Name) over.   
“I am named after my grandmother,” A figure from the shadows stepped forward. The figure was a young woman with an ice cold glare. Her eyes were a pretty blue that burned with hatred. (Name) looked at the woman shocked and in awe. Natalya held a sort of hateful beauty. She was gorgeous but looked to be filled with such hatred for everyone. She was wearing a long dark purple gown with a black, long coat over it. Both the gown and coat had star prints all over it. (Name) looked at Natalya skeptically.   
“Gods can have grandparents?” Instead of answering the question Natalya’s glare hardened.

“You are not the person I was promised.” Natalya said. (Name) looked at her and vaguely gestured around.  
“Do you think this is the afterlife I wanted?” (Name) took a step towards Natalya. “Do you think I wanted to be in this weirdass afterlife? Instead of reuniting with my dead family and friends? Do you really think that?” (Name) turned around, furious. They began walking away from Natalya, almost shaking in rage.  
“I do not, but the gods seem to think that.” Natalya reached forward and placed a pale, cold hand on (Name)’s shoulder. “Also this isn’t some ‘weirdass’ afterlife, this is бездань,” (Name) looked at Natalya, clearly not understanding. Natalya sighed before explaining.

“It means abyss,” Natalya gestured around her. “Here in бездань there are no wars, no sickness, no poverty,” Natalya turned around to face (Name). “Only you, me,” Natalya looked past (name) and squinted. “and… is that a taco truck,?” (Name) turned around, and sure enough, in the distance, was a taco truck. (Name) and Natalya slowly but surely began walking to the taco truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Belorussian, so if it is wrong, please correct me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you speak any of the languages mentioned in this book and spot a language mistake, please correct me! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


End file.
